


i venerate you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne tak pernah menyangka ia akan jatuh sedalam ini, tidak pada pria pirang yang dulunya sangat asing. Rinne bahkan tak pernah berpikir, bahwa Deidara berhasil membuatnya melenyapkan prinsip hidup yang begitu absurd.





	i venerate you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 25: i venerate you

"French martini satu. Diaduk saja, jangan dikocok, hm."

"Diaduk, Tuan?"

"Diaduk. Dikocok hanya akan melenyapkan esensi vodkanya."

Deidara berpaling sejenak dari ponselnya untuk memesan salah satu varian koktail favorit serta menjawab tanya singkat dari sang bartender, sebelum iris langitnya kembali lagi pada layar yang masih menyala. Ia baru saja tiba di bar, tengah berniat untuk duduk, ketika ponselnya berbunyi dengan notifikasi beruntun.

"Menyebalkan, hm."

Satu umpatan dengan intonasi kesal yang pria itu keluarkan, berhasil membuat Rinne memetakan senyum lebar di bibir.

Ia tak akan disebut sinting bila menemukan hal menarik pada sosok Deidara yang sedang kesal, 'kan?

Sebab, wajah Deidara mendadak menjadi semakin menarik ketika pria itu sedang kesal. Rinne tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Entah karena Deidara memang tampan sehingga wajah pria itu akan selalu enak dipandang dalam segala kondisi,

atau karena ia yang begitu menyayangi Deidara tanpa limitasi apa pun.

Astaga, demi segala bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa, ia sangat menyayangi pria itu. Rinne sama sekali tak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan jatuh sedalam ini pada pesona si pria pirang pecinta seni. Tubuhnya berdesir hebat hanya karena fantasi-fantasi liarnya terhadap Deidara yang selalu datang tanpa permisi.

Terkadang, ia memesan beberapa koktail yang terlihat aneh dan tak pernah ia minum sebelumnya, hanya sebagai upaya agar benaknya bisa terdistraksi dari si pria pirang. Rinne pernah jatuh cinta beberapa kali, namun belum pernah ada yang sedalam ini.

Belum pernah ada satu pria pun yang berhasil membuatnya berpikir untuk menikah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga di hari tua.

Deidara adalah satu-satunya pria yang berhasil menarik Rinne dari prinsip "aku tak akan pernah menikah," yang begitu absurd. Absurd. Benar. Begitu ia mengenal Deidara, ia merasa prinsipnya benar-benar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

Bohong bila Rinne mengatakan ia tak mau dengan pria itu. Bohong sekali. Rinne menginginkan pria itu ada di sisinya. Rinne menginginkan pria itu ada ketika ia memasak makan malam. Rinne menginginkan pria itu ada ketika ia butuh sandaran. Rinne menginginkan pria itu ada ketika ia butuh pegangan. Rinne menginginkan pria itu di ranjang bersama; menemaninya di malam-malam yang sepi.

Rinne menginginkan Deidara dalam hidupnya, dan masa depannya.

Itu saja. Tak lebih. Tak kurang. Ia akan menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung bila Deidara memilihnya. Meski ia juga tak berani berharap banyak. Toh, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu padanya. Deidara selalu menyebutnya sebagai teman pembawa sampah duka.

Tak lebih.

Walaupun Rinne masih tetap ingin berharap.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil. Ia sesap lagi spiced rum flip di gelas, sebelum mata cerahnya kembali memandangi Deidara. Raut wajah rupawan pria itu masih dihiasi oleh jengkel-jengkel yang nyata sekali; iris langitnya tak pindah dari layar ponsel, dengan kedua tangan sibuk mengetik.

"Siapa, Deidara? Kau tampak kesal sekali sampai mengabaikan martinimu." Si wanita ikal akhirnya mencoba untuk menginisiasi konversasi.

Deidara berdecak satu kali. "Rekan, mungkin?" Mata birunya memandang dengan sinis.

Rinne tergelak. "Mungkin?"

"Mungkin, hm."

Wanita itu masih terus memandangi Deidara dengan derai-derai tawa kecil. Rinne tak punya keraguan apa pun lagi.

Ia ingin Deidara sebagai teman hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
